Drawstring-type bags and pouches are well known in the art, as also are twist-tie-type bag closure members and locking strap members that are used to simply tie a bag closed after it has been filled. While most bag closure devices and constructions may serve adequately to close the open end of a bag, some are also intended or operable to also retain the open end of a bag in fully open condition for filling, etc.
Typically, the plastic trash bags bag of one size or another are intended to be kept in one stationary location and held in an open position for ease of refuse disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,774 teaches a bag having a stiff strip around the mouth of the bag that is configured to hold the bag top in open condition, however this construction is not capable of or intended to close the bag securely after filling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,311 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0044111 and 2009/0014603 also disclose bags that include ways to hold the mouth open.
Despite a number of trash bags available, there is a need for a trash bag having a mouth that is held open that can be used in a variety of different environments.